Postershipping
by Milk and Martini
Summary: Two shorts the first by Martini and the second by Milk about Yugi's grandpa and love at first sight.
1. When A Man Loves A Poster

When A Man Loves a Poster

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh, nor are we in anyway affiliated with it. This is purely a fan-based work of fiction and if anything the creators should be sending us Christmas cards, or something, for helping keep the fandom alive, and making them more money (While we stay poor).

Inspired by LittleKuriboh and his Yugioh: The Abridged Series. That man is hilarious. He should be getting Christmas cards too, and fruit baskets.

---

"Yugi, I'm back from the doctor's. You can go off and play some children's card games with your friends now." Shouted Grandpa as he walked in the front door of Turtle game shop. He shuffled to the back room to put away his prescriptions he'd just had refilled, passing Yugi who was quickly putting away his work. "You kids and your darned pills. Look at all this junk that that young doctor is making me take." Grandpa muttered to himself as he threw the bag down.

Yugi stuck his head around the corner, "They'll help you stay healthy, Grandpa. Don't worry so much. I'll be back in time for dinner, bye!" His head disappeared from view and Grandpa listened to his footsteps as Yugi ran out of the shop.

"You kids and your darned Air Jordan sneakers." Grandpa grumbled to himself as he walked over to the cash register and sat down in his old trusty chair. He glanced around to make sure there were no customers them creakily propped his feet up on the counter. "Time for a nap."

Grandpa let his chin slump onto his chest and crossed his arms as he tilted his chair back to ready himself for a nap. He started to close his eyes, but then he saw it. A brand new poster had been placed on his game shop wall. "Blasted kids and their glossy paper posters." Grandpa heaved his old achy bones up off the chair and waddled over to the poster with the intention of taking it down.

The old man reached his arms up to take hold of the thumbtacks holding the poster to the wall, when he paused. "Black Luster Soldier," he read off the poster. He gazed in awe at the muscled Duel Monster it was an image of perfection to the old man. "Where have you been all my life?" He whispered to the creature on the poster before him.

The door jingled as a customer walked in. Grandpa let his arms fall to his sides dejectedly and greeted the kid who interrupted his special moment. The mood was ruined. "You kids and your bad timings!" Yelled Grandpa at the child who quickly ran out of the store to escape the angry store owner.

Grandpa hobbled to the shop front door and put the 'closed' sign up. "Now we won't have anymore interruptions, Black Luster Soldier." Grandpa winked at the man on the poster as he went passed into the back room again. "Now where's my special mix CD?" He mumbled to himself.

Boyz II Men started to play on the stores speakers as Grandpa came back out trying to swish his old man hips at the poster on the wall. "Oh Black Luster Soldier, we have all afternoon…"

---

"Hey Grandpa! Did I make it home in time for dinner?" Yugi shouted as he ran into the kitchen of their house.

"Just in time, Yugi." Grandpa set down two steaming plates of curry, and seated himself across from his grandson. "This will warm you up after being outside in that cold winter air."

"This looks great," said Yugi as he shoveled a heaping spoonful into his mouth. "You're in a much better mood now, did you have a good afternoon?"

"Indeed I did, Yugi, Indeed I did. Like you always say, it was 'super special awesome'."

---

A/N: Oh yeah, I went there.


	2. Once You Go Black, You Never Go Back

**Once You Go Black, You Never Go Back**

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh, nor are we in anyway affiliated with it. This is purely a fan-based work of fiction and if anything the creators should be sending us Christmas cards, or something, for helping keep the fandom alive, and making them more money (While we stay poor).

This fan-fiction was inspired by Littlekuriboh and his series – Yu-gi-oh: The Abridged Series. This man is hilarious and a very creative individual. Those who don't know about him should go check out his abridged series and parodies on youtube. It is the best way to turn that frown upside down and have constant aching stomach muscles for your entertainment.

**----Once You Go Black, You Never Go Back----**

The distant blanket of stars shone on this warm summer evening. People began to clear off the streets to make their way home. The Turtle Game shop lights flickered on through the closed windows. The sound of a TV played inside. Grandpa sat hunched over on the couch with his eyes glued to the screen. Tears streamed down his face while he watched an emotional scene of _Titanic_.

Yugi walked into the entrance of the game shop with a pile of canisters in his arms. Joey stood right behind him, holding the door, then letting it slam shut behind them. His grandpa took no notice of their arrival, even when Yugi turned on the extra light just above the TV. "No!" They heard grandpa shout. "Don't go into the light, Leonardo Dicaprio! They're not any children's card games!"

"Grandpa," Yugi formed a soft smile. "Are you watching _Titanic_ again?" No response came from him. He just continued to stare at the screen in silence. His trance broke right as the movie froze. With a turn of his head, he realized Yugi and Joey were across the room. He spotted the remote in the latter's hand before Joey threw it back down.

"Gramps, quit your blubbering and come over here." Joey waved him over with a hand.

"You children, nowadays and your complete lack of manners. No manners at all." Grandpa grumbled through his sniffles. He stood up from his couch and shuffled over to where Yugi placed the canisters on the table.

"We got some new posters for your shop!" Yugi proclaimed excitedly, reaching to dig one out of its case. Pulling it out, he revealed a Black Luster Soldier poster. Grandpa's eyes widened as he gawked in astonishment. "Aren't they super-special-awesome?"

"My goodness, isn't that one smoking hot poster!" Grandpa flashed a bright smile.

"Nyeh?" Joey cocked an eyebrow. Both he and Yugi paused for a moment while they gave an awkward glance.

"I didn't say anything. It must have been your loud music."

"Grandpa, there's nothing playing." Yugi replied.

"You kids and your wild imagination." Grandpa was hesitant to let go as Yugi retrieved the poster and hung it up on the wall. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh Yeah, we totally stole them when Yugi lost in a card game." Joey explained with a grin on his face.

"Joey, that was you who lost." Yugi replied.

"Shut up!"

"That's my boy!" Grandpa emphasized proudly. "You kids and your children's card games."

After a small chat, Joey and Yugi retired to his room. Loud rap music started to boom throughout the whole building. Grandpa turned back on his _Titanic _movie. His eyes began to fill with tears. He whimpered as he watched the movie. Time to time he found himself staring back at the Black Luster Soldier poster hanging on the wall. He became overwhelmed with desire for the Duel Monster. He could take it no longer.

"Oh Black Luster Soldier!" He cried when he staggered up from his couch. The sound of credits rolled in the background with the song _My Heat Will Go On _playing at a high volume. "You understand this sorrow I feel. We too have a forbidden love!" His eyes glistened in lust towards the Black Luster Soldier as he climbed up the small step ladder he placed before the poster. Leaning closer with his lips just barely an inch away, the music was cut. In shock, he turned his head and looked to see Joey.

"Gramps…" Joey stood there with the remote in his fingers. He looked uncomfortable when he noticed Grandpa's lips puckered out. "Turn down your blasted soap opera. Yugi and I are trying to gain an education of card games while deafening our ears with unpleasant rap music." Joey headed back to Yugi's room.

Grandpa stood there slouched over and blinked a few times. A minute passed before he turned back to Black Luster Soldier and shrugged. "I wonder what that was about," He muttered to his new poster lover. "I couldn't hear anything over their deafening unpleasant rap music. Those kids and their rap music."


End file.
